


You're not Alone Anymore

by Natsumi_Kuramaki



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug, Original Work, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:01:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25161298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natsumi_Kuramaki/pseuds/Natsumi_Kuramaki
Summary: Marinette was at the end of her rope when the stranger found her. Things could've spiralled even worse from there.But it didn't.The woman helped her back on her feet and then later gave her an offer. Stay in the same place that's been hurting her so much...Or leave with her and start anew somewhere else.This is the result of that choice.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 36





	You're not Alone Anymore

She doesn’t know how it ended up like this.

For one, it had been a long week wandering aimlessly in the City of Lights, picking up information on potential targets along the way.

For the other, it had been a long year of caring for tiny gods, akuma attacks, a hostile classroom environment, commission deadlines, and more that really shouldn’t be on one person’s plate.

For all that fate had planned for each, they should never have crossed paths.

And yet, here they are.

Sharing a two-bedroom apartment in New York after having left Paris with no intent on returning any time soon. The small abode was almost empty with only the bags she had packed lying in a corner. The little one—no— _Marinette_ had taken her bags with her into one of the bedrooms.

The older woman had taken to looking out the window after she left, once again questioning the logic behind her unusually impulsive actions in the past week. No matter how she looked at the situation, she couldn’t come up with a solid reasoning for her stealing away a teenage girl.

Ah, but she had looked so tired and small in that alleyway, curled in a fetal position with her hands over her head, shaking like a leaf in a storm.

She may be cold but she wasn’t heartless.

Even so, she knew she should have planned this out better before acting. Ah well, what’s done is done. The only path now is forward.

“Madame Wolfe?”

Marinette’s voice was small and quiet, almost like a fearful mouse. Though that actually wouldn’t be too far from the truth in this case.

“Yes?”

She fidgeted in place for a few moments before her stomach growled, asking her question for her. Her face turned red.

Wolfe observed her for a moment before picking up her phone and wallet.

“Would you prefer Mexican or Chinese?”

**Author's Note:**

> This is a strange idea that came to me. I don't know why but i thought I'd try to write it out and see how it went.


End file.
